


let me love (fix me)

by trilobites



Series: HQ!! Rare Pairs 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, HQ Rarepair Week, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Post-Main Timeline, Pre-Time Skip, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: All-Japan Youth Camp, take two. Kageyama shares a room with his favorite Miya.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: HQ!! Rare Pairs 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724674
Comments: 14
Kudos: 238





	let me love (fix me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 Day 6 Prompt - 'Storm.'

The other second years at Karasuno liked to hear it when their underclassmen referred to them as their seniors. Tobio thought it was kind of jarring. It felt like it had only been a few weeks since the previous third years had graduated and Kageyama had stepped into the gym that was missing a third of its team. This was the same at the All-Japan Youth Camp, where a new crop of first years had joined familiar faces for a week of high-intensity volleyball. As far as those familiar faces went, Tobio supposed that Miya Atsumu was the most familiar of them.

“Huh, it’s Tobio-kun’s table. Mind if I join ya? Didn’t spot you at Interhigh this year.”

“Uh, sure.”

Atsumu sat down, easy as anything, and said nothing as he started to eat. Tobio narrowed his eyes, trying to discern the intent behind Atsumu’s greeting. Hinata had told him that it seemed like he had none, but being called a 'goody-two shoes' had left him on the defensive. Atsumu didn’t seem to be thinking anything as he dug into his food with the same gusto that he did a difficult offensive play or a ridiculous set.

“We didn’t win…against Datekou.”

Atsumu swallowed his food. “Well, yeah. So we got to beat them instead. Sucks, too. I was lookin’ forward to showing off our new spikers. Oh, and beatin’ the pants off you and Shouyou-kun. Obviously.”

Tobio looked, but didn’t answer. Had he always been so talkative? He couldn’t remember. Everything from their conversations at last year’s camp was overshadowed by that time-stopping moment where Atsumu had accosted him without warning. He chewed on his rice thoughtfully and let Atsumu carry the conversation, chaotically jumping from topic to topic without purpose. Maybe Hinata was right, and Atsumu had no ulterior motives. That made Tobio relax a little.

Somehow, the conversation from dinner had turned into agreeing to watch videos after baths, to beneath Atsumu on the lower bunk in their room. Tobio had never kissed anyone, much less lay next to them in a bed. Atsumu had been asking him about Hinata, whether they were going to keep doing ‘that super troublesome quick,’ how much Tobio wanted to bet that they would play each other again at the Spring Interhigh. As Atsumu spoke, the thought occurred to him that he was cute. It startled Tobio, but it didn’t feel like a surprise. So he’d fisted the collar of Atsumu’s track jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

It had been short and dry, but the sensation of lips against his had been foreign enough to matter. When he pulled back, Atsumu’s eyes and mouth had been opened wide.

“What—what the hell was that!”

Tobio’s brain had finally caught up to him. Shit. He’d made trouble. “Shit. Sorry.”

“‘Sorry’?” Atsumu’s voice went high-pitched. “You do that ’n you say ‘sorry’?”

“Well what else am I supposed to say?” he barked.

It wasn’t like Tobio was really sorry, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Maybe it was a good sign for him that Atsumu hadn’t immediately run out and demanded to change roommates. This was probably the stupidest thing he’d ever done, and he’d agreed to play snow volleyball with that dumbass Hinata once. He frowned at Atsumu, his brow furrowed deep and nape breaking out into a sweat.

“Will you please say something?”

Atsumu’s eyes had flitted to Tobio quickly. Then he’d spoken, and his voice had been quiet when he said, “Do it again.”

That was how Tobio had gotten here. He was bigger than he’d been in the fall, but Atsumu was still broader, and a whole year older, besides. It was a tight fit on the narrow bed, which only thought to accommodate for the length of their bodies. Tobio was practically pressed up against the wall, and over his head was Atsumu’s arm enclosing him in between his body and the wall behind.

“Um, have you done this before?” Tobio asked. It was a good thing that he brushed his teeth already. He almost didn’t because he’d wanted to eat some of the gummy snacks that he’d left unfinished on the train ride to the training center. Wait, his thoughts were wandering again.

“Done what?”

“Uh.” Make out with someone at the boys’ training camp? Tobio’s strong point had never been words. It was something of a mystery how he’d talked his way into this. “Bed. Kissing a boy.” He felt his face heat as soon as the words left his mouth.

Rather than answer with bravado as expected, Atsumu’s own face started to flush. “Who would I’ve done this with?”

Tobio didn’t know. He shook his head. “Then…have you wanted to?”

Atsumu bit his lip. “Yeah. What of it?”

“You don’t have a girlfriend?” he asked. People had explained to him that Atsumu was like a volleyball idol. Then it wouldn’t have been hard for him to find someone willing to date him right?

“No. I mean, I’m the captain of my team, y’know. M’busy.”

“Do you want a girlfriend?”

Atsumu scowled. It was the first time that Tobio had ever seen it directed at him. “What is this, 20 questions? A marriage interview? If you got somethin’ you wanna ask, just come right out and say it!”

“Sorry. I just meant…wouldn’t you rather do this with a girl?”

Atsumu hesitated, but Tobio thought about how honest he’d been up until now. He knew that whatever Atsumu said would be the truth.

“No.”

All his life, Tobio’s classmates and peers had been incredulous that he didn’t do things the way they did: play video games, go out to play on the playground, go to the arcades after school. Recently, more and more, the fact that most of his free time went to volleyball had become a convenient reason why he didn’t need to worry about things like dating. Even Hinata had gone to eat lunch with a girl once or twice. Though it had fizzled out as quickly as it had begun once she saw that he was dedicated to volleyball above all else. It felt a little bit reassuring that there was someone else like him.

“Me neither,” he admitted, voice quieter than he meant for it to be.

The confession was momentous. It was the first time that he’d ever spoken it aloud, after all. Atsumu didn’t say anything further, but Tobio thought there was warmth in his eyes.

Behind him, the wall muffled the conversations from next door, and the top bunk overhead cast him and Atsumu in a shadow even darker than the rest of the room. Far from home and in the confines of this false shelter, Tobio felt secure enough to exchange this intimate detail with Atsumu.

Before he could say anything else, Atsumu pressed his mouth to Tobio’s again. They weren’t keeping their mouths firmly closed anymore. Tobio opened his and stuck his tongue out. It brushed against Atsumu’s, and the slick warmth of Atsumu’s tongue made him moan softly. As soon as he made the noise, Tobio pulled away. The back of his head collided into the wall with a thud.

“Shit. Ow.” Tobio’s face burned, with embarrassment more than anything else.

Atsumu laughed. It wasn’t mean, though. He just said, “Careful. How’re you gonna play volleyball if you hurt yourself? I’ll be pretty pissed if I beat you ‘cause you hurt your head.”

“I’m not hurt, though.”

Atsumu felt along the curve of Tobio’s head for bumps. The sensation of the pads of Atsumu’s fingers on his scalp made him shiver. Tobio stared at his face. Atsumu actually was handsome. How come he had never noticed before? He’d seen him so many times already. Atsumu’s eyes went to his. His gaze was hungry. Tobio swallowed. They were kissing again. This time, he didn’t pull away even when he moaned, loud enough to feel the vibration of it in his chest.

They shifted positions so that Tobio was further from the wall. It meant being pressed into the mattress under Atsumu’s weight. It felt good to be beneath him, and to be touched along his scalp, down to his jaw and neck. Atsumu’s fringe tickled his forehead. He breathed loudly, and moaned whenever Tobio let him slip his tongue into his mouth. Their lips were wet and it was messy, but Tobio didn’t have the presence of mind to care. All he knew was that it was nice to have smooth fingertips on his skin and to feel wanted, even in this small way. He held on tight to Atsumu’s t-shirt and didn’t think about anything at all.

Tobio didn’t know how long they kissed for. At some point, Atsumu pulled away and they both lay there without saying a word.

“M’gettin’ sleepy,” Atsumu announced.

Tobio was, too. They had played a lot of volleyball today. He nudged Atsumu’s foot with his toe.

“Have you brushed your teeth?”

“Yeah.”

“This is supposed to be my bunk.”

Atsumu yawned loudly, and didn’t bother to cover his mouth. His teeth were very straight.

“Well, Tobio-kun, all that stuff they say about respectin’ your elders is for times like these. You can climb up to the top bunk tonight.”

Tobio frowned. “Miya-san.”

“Can you not call me that? I got a name y’know.”

Tobio was still trapped halfway under Atsumu, who seemed to have no plans to move. He tried not to stiffen up. It was unusual to have this much contact with someone else, and he didn’t know how he was supposed to hold himself.

“Um…Atsumu-san. Please get off. You take up a lot of space.”

“Okay, okay. I will. Just give me a sec.”

Though he said that, Atsumu’s breathing was growing slower by the second. Tobio couldn’t help being carried along in its steadiness. In, out, in, out. He felt the puffs of air on his shoulder, and it kept time for him as his mind began to drift out of wakefulness. Atsumu did take up a lot of room, but he was also warm. Tobio rested his head against Atsumu’s and let sleep take him under to a dreamless night.

When he woke up, he saw in the blue light of the morning Atsumu’s hand hanging down from where he snored in the top bunk. Only the feeling of Tobio’s lips still slightly kiss-swollen remained.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6. I am almost there. DAY 7 HELL. Whatever. I'm determined to get to the bitter end now.
> 
> I got unexpectedly invested in the goings-on between these two. The relationships between different setters is always fascinating, so this is my attempt at conveying my thoughts. I may dabble in a sequel and continue writing things in this particular micro-universe.
> 
> Title is from "[Fix Me](https://youtu.be/rYoMbEtS5So)" by Bol4.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/catspizzas)


End file.
